Digsite Dungeon
The Digsite Dungeon is below the Digsite and can only be accessed during and after The Digsite quest. It appears to have once been a temple of Zaros. Players rarely use the dungeon after the quest, because of the dungeon's distance from a bank, though it has several iron pickaxe and bucket spawns and five silver rocks. Location The entrances to the dungeon are at the Digsite. Players can walk to the Digsite from Varrock. There are also two fast ways to get there: *The Digsite pendant teleports to the north of the Digsite. (Players must play the Varrock Museum miniquest to learn how to enchant ruby necklaces into Digsite pendants.) *The Gnome glider to Lemanto Andra crashes to the west of the Digsite. Since the glider crashes on arrival, it cannot be used to travel away from the Digsite. (Players can use this glider after completing The Grand Tree quest.) There are two entrances, each of which goes to a separate part of the dungeon. The entrances are winches that the player must use. The player must use a rope on the west winch to enter the dungeon there. The player receives the rope back when leaving the dungeon via the winch rope. The player can use the northeast winch without a rope. Map :Note that the two parts of the dungeon are in different locations with respect to one another than you would expect from their surface entrances. If you use the northeast winch, for example, you end up in the chamber that is southwest of the west winch's entrance point! Dungeon from the northeast winch entrance This is a single chamber, containing Doug Deeping, two Arcenia root spawns, and several iron pickaxe and bucket spawns. The sacks in the north part of the chamber are the object of a Treasure Trails clue. Dungeon from the west winch entrance Upon entry, the player is in a small chamber with the rope to the surface and two arcenia root spawns. The chamber to the northeast has some crates and barrels but no monster or item spawns. The southern part of the dungeon differs depending upon how far the player has advanced: *During The Digsite quest, the large chamber to the south is blocked by bricks and piles of rocks. The player demolishes this barrier during the quest, using explosive chemicals the player makes in the quest. The south part of the dungeon has only a single chamber, which contains the stone tablet (a goal of the quest). It also contains level 22 skeletons, many bone spawns, and five silver ore rocks that can be mined. *After The Digsite quest, the southern chamber just contains level 22 skeletons, many bone spawns, and five silver rocks that can be mined. Personalities *Doug Deeping Monsters *Skeleton (level 22) Quests *The Digsite is required to get in. Music *Venture 2 Trivia *The dungeon is fairly accessible with fast banking, for players able and willing to make rings of dueling and Digsite pendants. Use a pendant to teleport to the Digsite, run to the dungeon, and when done there use a ring to teleport to Castle Wars and its bank chest. Players with the resources or money to obtain the gold bars, rubies, emeralds, and enchantment runes thus gain fair access to this location. *There are a fair number of skeletons in the dungeon with rarely any other players around, so it can be practical to go here to train on them, to fulfil Slayer assignments, and to try to get a Skeleton Champion challenge. *When using the fast banking method, the dungeon can be mined for silver ore. There is rarely anyone else mining here, so there is no competition for the silver like at the Al Kharid or Crafting Guild mines. Players under level 45, however, will be attacked by skeletons.